The present embodiments relate to a magnetic resonance coil device for receiving magnetic resonance signals.
A magnetic resonance coil device for receiving magnetic resonance signals is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,592,813 B2. The magnetic resonance coil device includes at least one receiving antenna unit, one signal processing unit, one high-frequency unit, and at least one transmitting antenna unit for cable-free transmission of the received magnetic resonance signals to a data receiving unit.